Búsqueda
by zehn
Summary: Tsukishima hace una búsqueda de vida o muerte. Kuroo intenta ayudarle. (Palabra clave: 'intenta')


Buenas noches, traigo este corto KuroTsukki. De paso, también tengo galletas, una cerveza para los mayores de edad y un jugo de naranja para los menores de edad.

* * *

Era normal para Kuroo empezar el día con Tsukishima revolviéndose a su lado, tratando de desenredar las sábanas de sus piernas por medio de patadas, gruñidos y uno que otro puño. Así que, cuando se despertó a eso de las seis y escuchó una creativa sarta de palabrotas, no le prestó atención. Prefirió, más bien, hacerse un ovillo y cubrirse con las cobijas que Tsukishima tiraba a todos lados, después de todo, aún le quedaban dos horas de su preciado sueño.

Muy pronto, Tsukishima dejó la habitación, probablemente iría a la cocina a preparar su desayuno. Escuchó el ruido de ollas, platos y cubiertos, y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado más tarde, cuando algo cayó al suelo, haciendo un fuerte ruido. Se sentó en la cama y prestó atención a su alrededor, mientras se deshacía de los últimos vestigios de sueño. La voz de Tsukishima llegó en un susurro desde la sala y por su tono, Kuroo asumió que todo andaba bien. Antes de que pudiese entrar al baño, escuchó otro golpe fuerte, seguido por un grito.

Algo andaba mal.

Lo primero que vio al llegar a la sala, fue a Tsukishima acostado en el sofá, murmurando maldiciones.

—¿Todo bien? —intentó. Al verlo, Tsukishima carraspeó y se sentó, la espalda recta y la mirada al frente, hacia otro lugar que no fuese Kuroo, quien notó que se masajeaba un pie.  
—Todo bien —respondió al fin Tsukishima.

Kuroo asintió. No estaba muy convencido, pero lo dejó así. Sabía que si insistía, Tsukishima se negaría a hablar. Le dio una palmada en la rodilla y fue a bañarse.

Para cuando salió a preparar su desayuno, Tsukishima revolvía frenéticamente su ordenado escritorio. Pasó de allí al armario, luego a la mesa de noche y después, a la mesa de centro. Kuroo no pudo evitar notar que pasaba por allí con cuidado, supuso que su escándalo de más temprano se debía a algún golpe que se había dado en su pie con la mesa.

Una vez su desayuno estuvo preparado, Kuroo se sentó en el comedor. Tsukishima no había dejado de dar vueltas por todo el apartamento, levantando todo lo que podía y buscando algo. Kuroo no sabía qué era.

—Kei, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó al fin. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia de verlo pasearse de un lado a otro, rumiando incoherencias en voz baja.

Tsukishima no respondió.

—Kei —llamó Kuroo, en un tono más alto que el usual. Al fin, Tsukishima lo miró.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Qué pasa? —. Tsukishima se acercó a él, con los dedos de las manos cruzados frente a él. Parecía inquieto—. ¿Kei?  
—No es nada.  
—Tiene que ser algo —respondió Kuroo, después de un sorbo de té—. Es decir, estás igual a Bokuto, saltando por todas partes, desordenándolo todo.

Tsukishima suspiró. Kuroo estaba confundido, ¿acaso era algo tan complicado de decir?

—Te tropezaste —agregó. Tsukishima se sobresaltó—. Y… No sé, pero me da la impresión que estabas intentando ver la hora hace un rato y no veías nada…  
—Bueno… —empezó Tsukishima—. Es eso. Mis gafas. No las encuentro.  
—¿Ése era el misterio? —comentó Kuroo, sorprendido.  
—Pues… No quería despertarte. Supongo que hice más ruido del que debería.]  
—Un poco, sí.

Dejando su desayuno a medio terminar, Kuroo se encaminó a la habitación. Las gafas debían estar en alguna parte debajo de la cama si Tsukishima se había quedado dormido leyendo, como sucedía usualmente.

Tsukishima lo siguió y se quedó de pie junto al marco de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Kuroo se dio cuenta.

Entrecerró los ojos. No parecía que Tsukishima le estuviera haciendo una broma, pero dado lo que acababa de notar, eso parecía.

—Kei —dijo. Tsukishima miró en su dirección—, repíteme, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?  
—Mis gafas.  
—¿Las buscaste bien?  
—He buscado en todas partes. Incluso en el cajón de los cubiertos. Pensé que podían estar ahí porque una vez _alguien_ las escondió ahí.  
—En mi defensa, no había dormido mucho. Creí que era una buena idea —comentó Kuroo.

Esto no era una broma, Tsukishima de verdad estaba buscando sus gafas. Esta situación era lo más gracioso que había vivido en toda su vida. También tenía un tinte adorable.

Pero era mucho más gracioso. Por eso, decidió salir de la habitación antes de estallar en carcajadas y evitar la furia de Tsukishima. Cuando pasó por su lado, el joven lo siguió con la mirada, curioso.

—Kei, ¿buscaste _muy bien_? —le dijo. Le estaba dando la espalda, de manera que no podía ver la expresión en la cara de Tsukishima.  
—Sí. He buscado en todas partes, Tetsu… —Sonaba confundido.  
—¿Muy, muy, muy, muy bien? —Kuroo estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Debía aguantar un poco más. Solo un poco—. Vuelve a buscar. Pero no te muevas. Solo levanta la mano un poco, tócate la cabeza.

Se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Tsukishima enrojecer hasta el cuello, mientras se quitaba las gafas que estaban en su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Kei. Te quiero y sé que me vas a odiar por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo más —dijo Kuroo, y rompió a reír.

* * *

 _Notas:_ -He de aclarar que yo no uso gafas permanentemente, solo cuando estoy en el pc. De todas maneras, confieso que esto me ha sucedido. Un par de veces. Alguien que conozco, estuvo buscando sus gafas _mientras las tenía puestas_.

-Me basé muy, muy vagamente en un comic en Tumblr. No estoy muy segura si lo he reblogueado alguna vez, pero sé que lo he visto y lo tenía en mi cabeza cuando escribí esto.

-A propósito, disculpas por posibles errores. Escribí esto rápidamente y tarde en la noche.

-Y, finalmente, una mención especial a todos los que usan gafas (permanentemente o no) y, así como Tsukki, las pierden sin perderlas.


End file.
